


In the bed with them

by Cicuta_virosa



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Angst, But the past is too big, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hal is dead sorry folks, Unhealthy Relationships, they're trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: It would have been easier to break up if Hal had been alive. Now, they were decided to make it work, because he had died heartbroken because of them, and how could have they risked to let him down for nothing else than true love?





	In the bed with them

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought all the arc with Kyle together and Carol was a stupid idea from the writers.

The problem wasn’t that Carol disliked Kyle. She didn’t. She respected him, she liked working with him, and because he was good, not because of some secret crush or something like that. And she’s pretty sure he worked with her for exactly the same reason.  

She just was too busy, between Ferris Air, her duty as the new Queen of the Star Sapphire, and her contribution to rebuilding Earth. And sometimes, late in the night, things happen between two exhausted people, way too busy to go out and meet someone. Things that shouldn’t have happened, things that should have left in the list of bad ideas.

They should have stopped there, to that one time fuelled by alcohol and loneliness. Except it would have been admitting to themselves it was only loneliness, and perhaps they could have, after a time, if Hal hadn’t learned. The shame chained them to each other. How to say to Hal, friend, brother in arm, lover, that they had risked their relationship with him for nothing else than true love? When everybody could see how hard he worked on being supportive, half heartbroken or not? And before long, he was dead, saving Kyle’s life. And they had to try, they had to try so hard to make it work, because everything else would have disrespectful, no matters what John told them, trying his best to guide them out of that clusterfuck waiting to happen.

And now, lying down to each other, Kyle and Carol stay silent, watching the other, always waiting for the other to speak first, even if there is no more luck of that, no more luck that to see the ghost in bed to talk first.

When Kyle and Carol come together, Hal is always in the room, and forever will be.

 


End file.
